ENTONCES, ¿POR QUÉ SONRÍES?
by Kaili97
Summary: Si a algo le tenía miedo el Gran Alquimista de Acero, eso, sin duda, sería a romper su automail.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa**

 **Ubicado en en anime de Brotherhood, en alguna parte después de lo ocurrido en laboratorio 5 y la muerte de Hughes.**

 **Entonces, ¿Por qué sonríes?**

* * *

Si a algo le tenía miedo el Gran Alquimista de Acero, eso, sin duda, sería a romper su automail. Incluso su hermano, aunque no pudiera sentirlo físicamente, temía el enojo de su amiga de la infancia; sin embargo, ¿Qué podrían hacer? El daño estaba hecho, lograron su cometido: evitar que un malnacido se saliera con la suya teniendo como consecuencia un automail roto y una armadura parcialmente destruida.

La última vez que había llamado a Winry por causa del automail de su brazo derecho, había salido bien, al menos eso creía él; esperando que lo que sea que Winry había tomado aquel día lo hubiese vuelto a tomar ahora, se atrevió a coger el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de las Rockbell con su hermano apostado en una silla a lado del aparato telefónico.

Esperó hasta el tercer timbrazo, rezando que fuese la anciana la que contestara y no la bella mecánica que siempre le daba por bienvenida una llave inglesa en la cabeza, seguido de gritos furiosos y reprimendas sobre el cuidado apropiado de un automail como el suyo; se disponía a colgar cuando escuchó una voz que en ocasiones le arrancaba una sonrisa o sudor frío, dependiendo de la situación.

— Automail Rockbell, Winry al habla. — contestó la chica.

— Winry… — habló él con cierta cautela.

— ¡Ed! — saludó en reconocimiento. — Hace un buen rato que no hablaban chicos. — obvió la rubia.

Edward comenzó a sudar. Listo para el regaño, se atrevió a hablar.

— Winry, ¿podrías viajar a central? — inquirió con la voz temblándole temiendo a lo que venía.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi automail, Edward Elric? — Amenazó la joven.

— Digamos que necesito que hagas unas cuantas reparaciones, urgentes. —

Después de haber agregado eso, el chico alejó el teléfono de su oído sólo para escuchar, más que bien, los gritos de su mejor amiga sobre lo de siempre.

Suspiró.

Ahora sólo le tocaba esperar la llegada de ésta a Central para poder recibir la, bien merecida, llave inglesa.

Justo antes de colgar, intercambio un par de ' _Loca de las maquinas_ ' o ' _Mujer desquiciada_ ' con la chica antes dejar auricular.

Su hermano habló a sus espaldas.

— No sabía que fueras un masoquista, hermano. — apuntó Alphonse.

El mayor, ofendido, le regañó alegando que debía respeto a sus mayores y negando rotundamente la anterior afirmación del más joven de los Elric.

— Entonces, ¿por qué sonríes cada que Winry te regaña o te golpea? — Esto hizo, no sólo, que Ed se callara el resto del día, sino, también, que saliera sonrojado hasta las orejas de la habitación gruñendo por lo bajo algo como ' _Hermanos desagradecidos_ ' o ' _metiendo sus narices donde no le importa_ '.

* * *

 _Primer drabble, one-shot, lo que sea, empezando y espero les haya gustado._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa**

 **Ubicado en en anime de Brotherhood, en alguna parte después de lo ocurrido en laboratorio 5 y la muerte de Hughes.**

 **Entonces, ¿Por qué sonríes?**

* * *

El día no podría ir mejor, pero ahí estaba ella, entre piezas, engranes y grasa, en su pequeño taller en Rizenbul. Era feliz y podría vivir por siempre entre automails, sería su paraíso terrenal. Sus fantasías con partes mecánicas y demás se vieron interrumpidas con el sonido del timbre del teléfono; corrió a contestar, puesto que su abuela había salido hacía ya un buen rato al pueblo. ' _No debería tardar ya'_ , pensó la rubia.

— Automail Rockbell, Winry al habla. — contestó la nieta de Pinako.

— Winry… — escuchó al otro lado de la línea una voz titubeante, una voz que reconocería donde sea, incluso dormida.

— ¡Ed! — saludó entusiasta al reconocer al mayor de los Elric. — Hace un buen rato que no hablaban chicos. — aquella observación hizo sospechar a la rubia, los Elric jamás llamaban por un simple saludo o algo similar, por lo que se preparó mentalmente para las siguientes palabras del chico.

— Winry, ¿podrías viajar a central? — pidió el Ed.

— ¿Qué le pasó a mi automail, Edward Elric? — Amenazó la joven.

— Digamos que necesito que hagas unas cuantas reparaciones, urgentes. — En ese instante Winry se prometió que en cuanto llegara a Central aquel pequeñajo de cabellera dorada quedaría irreconocible cuando los pescara con su llave inglesa, esa que siempre reservaba para su amigo de la infancia.

Insultos por parte de ambos se escucharon a través de la línea hasta a cavar con una Winry eufórica colgando el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria, sin embargo sus hombros, tensos por la reciente discusión con el alquimista, se relajaron y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa de alivio.

Una risa rasposa se hizo escuchar a su espalda.

— Tus palabras difieren con la expresión en tu rostro, Winry. — se burló Pinako quien sostenía su pipa cerca de sus labios, los cuales formaban una sonrisa maliciosa.

— No sé a qué te refieres, abuela. — eludió su nieta.

— ¿Estás molesta? — inquirió la anciana sabiendo, de antemano, la respuesta de la joven.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ed volvió a romper el maravilloso automail que le he hecho. — contestó airada como si su respuesta bastara.

— Ah, entonces quita esa boba sonrisa de tu rostro. — refutó la vieja mecánica de automails antes de perderse en la cocina y dejando a un Winry sonrojada y pensativa sobre las palabras de su abuela.

* * *

 _Bueno, aquí está la versión de Winry :)_

 _Desde un principio me imaginé así las escenas xD un Ed masoquista. Todos sabemos que Winry se siente aliviada de escucharlo pues sabe que está bien, pero tomemos en cuanta que aquí es antes de que ella se dé cuenta de que está enamorada del alquimista *-*_

 _EdWin 4ever!_


End file.
